Sakit lagi!
by devilojoshi
Summary: Sequel 'The Doctor'. Eren dengan semua pikirannya, akhirnya sakit lagi Dan kembali bertemu dokter itu./ RiRen, Yaoi/ dedicated for Rivaille's birthday/ RnR?


_**Disclaimer: Hajime Isanaya**_

_**Rated : T+++**_

_**Pairing: RiRen**_

_**Warning: OOC, Typos and Miss typos bertebaran, Bahasa amburadul, Yaoi, Little bit humor, AU, Alur loncat-loncat, One shoot, dll**_

'_**Sequel The Doctor'**_

_**A/N: Hallo semuanya, aku kembali^^. Tadinya fic ini dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun om Rivaille kemarin, tapi karena ada kerjaan lain, baru bisa publish sekarang. dan yang minta sequel 'the doctor', ini sudah saya buat. Arigato udah membaca dan meriview kemarin.**_

_**And, here we go^^ **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Eren merasa semuanya berputar kembali dalam otaknya. Mungkin dia baru saja mendapatkan kutukan hingga menjadi seperti sekarang.

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit—linu, tergorokkannya sedikit perih, badannya lemas dan terus berkeringat—tidak jarang merasa kepanasan lalu kedinginan, dan lagi nafasnya memburu dengan hawa panas yang menjalar setiap mengeluarkan karbon dioksida. Uh, jangan-jangan benar Eren mendapatkan kutukan.

Kutukan yang diakibatkan orang pendek yang dulu mengobatinya.

'_Rivaille' _

Bahkan sampai sekarang Eren masih mengingat nama dokter—yang mungkin—muda itu. Nama keramat yang sampai sekarang terus dia ingat, bahkan terkadang selalu mampir dalam mimpinya. Atau mungkin, memang Eren yang rindu dengan dokter yang suka modus itu? Eren menggeleng pelan, karena jika menggeleng lebih keras dari itu kepalanya akan serasa mau melompat pergi.

Jika diingat-ingat lagi, dulu dokter itu sempat memberikan kutukan agar Eren sakit lagi. Mungkin sekarang kutukan itu baru bekerja. Hingga sekarang Eren baru kembali sakit. Jika saja dulu saat pulang malamnya Eren tidur di lantai—bukan di ranjangnya yang empuk dan hangat itu—mungkin sekarang Eren tidak akan terkena kutukan itu. Percaya atau tidak, Eren percaya pada hal-hal aneh yang dulu pernah didengarnya dari Armin—sahabatnya.

Armin bilang jika malam kita tidur di lantai saat kita mendapat 'kiriman' dari orang, 'kiriman' itu tidak akan mengenai kita.

Tapi tunggu, dulu Armin bilang jika kiriman yang dimaksud itu adalah pelet, bukan kutukan, bukan? Dan Eren bukan mendapat pelet—ok, mungkin sedikit—tapi mendapatkan kutukan.

Ah, masa bodoh yang penting sekarang Eren meruntuki mahluk mempesona yang dulu mengutuknya.

Kepalanya berdenyut lebih sakit dibanding yang tadi. Padahal ibunya, Carla, sudah memberikan obat warung yang—kata orang—lumayan ampuh atasi penyakitnya.

Uh, sekarang merasa seperti pemuda penyakitan.

"Eren, sayang, kita pergi ke dokter lagi ya?" Carla datang membawa baskom kecil—yang mungkin—isinya adalah air hangat untuk mengompresnya. Carla selalu terlihat khawatir jika anak tersayangnya itu sakit. Tentu saja, siapa ibu yang tidak khawatir jika anaknya yang sakit itu terus ngigo satu nama dalam tidurnya. _'Rivaille'_, oh—Carla langsung tersetak dan terus mencoba membangunkan Eren saat itu juga.

Carla memang ingat siapa orang yang dimaksud Eren. Tapi, dia tidak mau Eren sakit hanya karena 'rindu' dengan orang itu.

Anaknya sakit karena terlalu rindu? Oh, mungkin sekarang Carla merasa ibu yang tidak becus karena belum bisa membawakan dokter itu untuk anaknya—hingga sekarang menjadi sakit seperti ini.

"Eren," Carla memanggil nama Eren lagi.

Eren perlahan membuka matanya. Menampilkan iris hijau kebiruan yang selalu terlihat polos—meski dulu pernah dilecehkan.

Carla membelai rambut coklat Eren—sayang. "—kita ke dokter, ya?"

Eren mengerang pusing. Mengangguk pun rasanya sulit, apalagi dengan kenyataan jika ibunya pasti akan membawanya pada serigala bertubuh ukhu—kuntet—ukhu itu lagi. Rasanya semakin enggan saja Eren kesana.

"Tapi, sakitmu bertambah parah, nak," Carla membelai rambut Eren. Menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan pandangan cemas.

Eren yang ditatap seperti ibunya juga tidak mau membuat ibunya cemas. Terlebih, jika dia sakit, itu sama saja dengan dia menambah beban ibunya—karena harus mengurusnya.

Jadi, Eren hanya bisa memejamkan mata sambil mengangguk dengan pelan. Membuat senyum indah terpampang nyata di wajah cantik Carla.

.

.

.

_**-Hospital-**_

"Um," Eren menundukkan kepalanya. Kulit wajahnya memerah—entah karena demam atau karena orang yang ada di depannya. "Jadi, kau sakit lagi?" Suara bass itu semakin membuat Eren serasa terhuyung. Selain sexy juga membuat suasana menjadi mencekam.

Carla melihat Eren yang menunduk, "Iya, dokter. Mungkin karena pengaruh cuaca jadi Eren gampang sakit akhir-akhir ini." jawabnya.

Rivaille—orang yang duduk di depan Eren itu bergumam lagi. "Seperti kemarin?" tanyanya.

Carla mengangguk. "Ya, demamnya tinggi sejak semalam," jawabnya cepat.

Rivaille mengangguk, "Kalau begitu baringkan dia disana." Ucapnya menunjuk tempat nista yang dulu menjadi kenangan terabsurd milik Eren. Tanpa melihat Eren pun Rivaille tau, seperti bocah yang umurnya jauh—sangat jauh, di bawahnya itu _nervous_. Ok, mungkin Rivaille terlalu percaya diri.

Eren mengangguk, dibantu Carla dengan cepat dia berbaring di ranjang putih itu. Rasanya, kepalanya sudah agak baikan saat menyentuh bantalan empuk ranjang. Tepat saat Carla akan menjauh, Eren menggapai tangan Carla. Memandang ibunya dengan tatapan memohon, "Jangan tinggalkan Eren," ucapnya.

Carla melihat Eren dengan pandangan heran, "Hanya di depan, Eren. Lagipula jika ibu disini, dokter Rivaille akan susah memeriksamu," jawab Carla mencoba menenangkan Eren.

Eren melihat Rivaille yang sekarang sudah ada di belakang ibunya. Melihat mata hitam kecil itu dengan pandangan was-was. Dengan berat hati, Eren hanya mengangguk lalu melepaskan lengan ibunya.

"Nah, Eren," Jantung Eren berdetak lebih kencang. "—sekarang kita mulai pemeriksaannya,"

SREEKK

"Eh?" Eren melihat tirai gorden putih yang ditutup itu dengan pandangan kaget. Sekarang Eren dan Rivaille seperti berada dalam ruangan sangat kecil berdua.

"Angkat bajumu," Eren mengangkat bajunya hingga sebatas dada. Memperlihatkan kulit sedikit kecoklatan yang menggiuhkan, pusar yang terlihat pada perut yang rata, dan kedua tonjolan pada kedua dada. "Masih sama seperti dulu," Uh, Eren merasa mukanya lagi-lagi memerah saat mendengar gumaman itu.

Rivaille memulai pemeriksaan Eren dengan menyentuh perut, mengelus kulit seperti bayi itu perlahan, dan menepuk perutnya pelan. Mendengarkan suara yang ditimbulkan dengan seksama. "Kau masih jarang makan rupanya," komentar Rivaille. Melihat Eren wajah Eren dengan pandangan seperti ingin menerkam—percaya atau tidak, memang itu yang terlihat.

Eren mengangguk pelan, "Se-sepertinya begitu,"

Rivaille mengeluarkan _stetoskop _dari dalam saku jas putihnya. Memasangnya pada kedua telinga dan satu lagi diarahkan pada tubuh Eren.

"Ah,"

Desahan pelan terdengar dengan begitu lembut—tepat saat _stetoskop_ Rivaille menyentuh kulit perut Eren. Rivaille diam-diam menyeringai mendengar suara yang refleks keluar dari bibir munggil bocah yang terbaring itu.

—Mungkin kapan-kapan suatu saat nanti dia bisa mendengar lebih banyak dan lebih keras lagi.

Wajah Eren sangat merah dengan bibir yang digigit pelan, dan mata yang memejam erat.

Deg deg deg

_Stetoskop_ Rivaille kembali bergulir pada dada Eren—dengan sedikit ujung yang terasa dingin itu menyentuh satu tonjolan kecoklatan, "Detak jantungmu cepat sekali," Eren semakin memejamkan matanya, kepalanya bergulir ke arah tembok.

Beberapa tempat sudah Rivaille periksa dengan _stetoskopnya_ yang berbuah sedikit desahan dan lenguhan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Eren sedikit membuka matanya saat melihat Rivaille memegang tangannya. Melilitkan alat pengukur tekanan darah. Mungkin hanya _step_ ini yang tidak membuatnya merona, dan sialnya _step_ ini pula yang paling cepat dilalui.

Sret

Eren sedikit membulatkan matanya. Tepat di pipinya, Eren merasakan benda dingin yang menyentuhnya. Tangan Rivaille sekarang sedang mengelus pipinya lembut, memberikan kesan tersendiri untuk orang yang disentuh. "Buka mulutmu," Eren tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung membuka mulutnya. Tangan Rivaille tidak berhenti mengelus pipinya.

"Radang," komentar Rivaille.

Eren merasa jantunga berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat Rivaille sedikit merundukkan tubuhnya. Tangan Rivaille masih ada di pipinya, mengelusnya perlahan. Mata mereka saling bertabrakan, untuk sementara Eren lupa sesuatu hal yang penting.

Dia belum menuntup mulutnya!

"Umm?!"

Matanya membulat sempurna. Rasanya aneh, panas dan... licin?

Bibirnya tertawan oleh bibir tipis Rivaille dengan lidah orang itu menginvasi seluruh rongga mulutnya.

Semua tempat dalam mulutnya sudah dirasakan Rivaille, tapi satu tempat yang dari tadi membuat Eren menutup matanya dengan sangat erat. Tenggorokannya!

Seperti lidah Rivaille yang ingin masuk dalam rongga kerongkongannya, lidah lincah itu terus saja menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya hingga sedikit menyentuh amandelnya.

Baru kali ini Eren menyadari sesuatu,

...lidah Rivaille sangat panjang.

"Umm..."

Eren tidak sanggup. Sangat tidak sanggup! Nafasnya sudah benar-benar habis, dan dia serasa selalu ingin muntah saat lidah Rivaille menyentuh amandelnya terus-menerus.

"Ah... hosh, hosh..."

Akhirnya.

Akhirnya dokter—mungkin—muda ini melepaskan bibirnya. Mengelap sedikit saliva yang menggantung di kedua belah bibir mereka dengan sapu tangan—yang entah didapat dari mana.

"Benar, sepertinya kau terlalu banyak makan pedas saat perutmu kosong. Radangmu sudah sedikit parah," ucapnya. Rivailla sudah kembali pada posisinya, "Bahkan saat tadi aku 'mencobamu', radangmu terasa sangat panas." Komentarnya.

Dafuq! Dokter ini tidak aneh sama sekali dengan kata yang dipakainya. Mencoba? Uh, Eren merasa menjadi remaja yang menjadi korban pelecahan saja.

Tapi, dia juga memang korban bukan? Walau masuk dalam kategori 'korban yang pasrah dan senang'.

SREEKK

Rivaille kembali berjalan dengan perlahan menuju mejanya. Gorden putih yang tadi tertutup itu sekarang sudah terbuka. Menampilkan Eren yang bajunya belum diturunkan kembali dengan wajah memerah—pemandangan yang ambigu memang. Dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar, Eren mencoba duduk.

"Eren, sayang," Carla datang membatu Eren untuk kembali pada tempat duduknya. Menunggu Rivaille yang menuliskan resep.

Carla melihat Eren dengan senyuman. Percaya atau tidak, Carla tau apa yang dilakukan Eren dengan dokter depan mereka itu. Gorden putih itu sedikit menunjukkan bayangan tubuh Rivaille dan Eren. Membuatnya dapat melihat dengan jelas bayangan Rivaille yang tadi merunduk ke arah Eren hingga jarak kedua kepala itu hilang.

Ah, Carla merasa melayang memikirkannya.

"Tebus ini di apotek," Ucapan Rivaille membuat Carla kembali pada kenyataan. Menerima resep yang diberikan Rivaille, berdiri dan berjalan dengan membatu Eren—yang masih melayang.

Clek

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba penyakit lain Eren. Ambeyen mungkin,"

Sial! Saat Carla sudah keluar, Eren masih dapat mendengar kata-kata Rivaille yang terdengar seperti kutukan lagi.

Mungkin habis ini dia akan bertanya pada Armin untuk mencari cara menghalau kutukan, atau kalau bisa membalikkan kutukan itu.

Yang pasti sekarang Eren sangat merasa benar-benar sakit karena panas tubuhnya meningkat dengan drastis.

Blam

"Hm, aku tidak sabar menunggunya datang dengan keluhan 'itu',"

Eren, mungkin pikiranmu tentang Rivaille yang bisa mengutuk itu benar. Buktinya Rivaille dengan seringaiannya, sangat percaya diri bisa melihatmu nanti dengan keluhan penyakit ukhu—ambeyen—ukhu.

"Mungkin hari ini tidak buruk juga. Hadiah yang lumayan menarik," gumamnya lagi.

Oh, rupanya _author_ lupa memberitahu kalau dokter—yang mungkin—muda ini sedang berulang tahun. Ah, jadi ciuman—bermodus pemeriksaan tergorokkan itu—adalah hadiah yang diambil sendiri olehnya.

"Eren Jeager, aku menantimu lagi."

.

.

.

.

_**End~**_

Arigato untuk yang sudah merivew 'The doctor' kemarin.

Special thanks for: akhiko. Fukuda. 71, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, Alice Amani Neverland, Adelia-chan, Yami-chan Kagami, Azure'czar, OurieChrome, Hikari 'HongRhii, SlytheSoul d'Malfoy, Fvvn, LonelyPetals, Hasegawa Nanaho, Noir-Bondevik, Arisa, Kim Arlein 17, aitamicchi, Afra-chan D. Rueyuzaki, ichinose kyou, Miharu Midorikawa, Shigure Haruki, Kagamine MiCha, Kujo Kasuza.

.

Untuk abang Rivaille, _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**_ *peluk cium*

Walau udah tambah tua, kamu tetep keceh kok.. semoga tambah tinggi, dan panjang umur jadi bisa basmi semua titan, dan barengan sama Eren terus yoooo^^

Gomen telat, :3

Berkenan memberi review lagi? *ok, saya ngarep xD


End file.
